Keep Holding On
by ForeverIndebted
Summary: A songfic that I have about Jacob accepting that he and Bella can never be, before he says goodbye. The song is "Keep Holding On" by: Avril Lavigne. Enjoy and review!


Keep Holding On

**Keep Holding On**

_You're not alone,  
Together we stand,  
I'll be by your side,_

_You know I'll take your hand,_

I felt so happy when Bella was with me. It was only her, and she was never any more perfect. I could show her affection, and she would take it gratefully. We were together, and we balanced each other out. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there, and when I needed to confide in someone, she was right by my side._  
When it gets cold,  
And it feels like the end,  
There's no place to go,  
You know I won't give in,  
No I won't give in,_

I was always there for her, and I never gave up on her. I had to make her see that she could be her old self, again. She was cold, and she was stuck in a shell, never to be cracked open. She could have come to me with almost anything and I would have listened to her and made her better. I never let her go because we needed each other.__

Keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,

We were strong until the end, and the end came too soon. I knew that it might, but I had to hold onto hope. We made it through, and we held onto the little faith that we had to get us through every day._  
Just stay strong,  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you,_

She stayed strong, and I couldn't have asked more of her. I was there for her, even when she was unreasonably difficult. I was always able to keep her going, and I was able to get her back to as close as normal could be._  
There's nothing you could say,  
Nothing you could do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

She couldn't have made me stop coming and helping her. She never did anything that drastic, and even if she did, I would have still kept on coming back to her. I cared so much about her, and then she threw it back in my face._  
So keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,_

But we still managed to survive for that long.__

So far away,  
I wish you were here,  
Before it's too late,

_This could all disappear,_

Now, we are separated, never to be brought together, again. It all disappeared in a poof of smoke when her bloodsucker came back. It was too late to make her change back because I knew, in my heart, that I wasn't enough. I was just a branch for her to hold onto until he came back._  
Before the doors close,  
And it comes to an end,  
With you by my side,_

_I will fight and defend,_

_I'll fight and defend,  
Yeah, yeah,_

To opportunity that I had slowly melted away. But no matter how hard it gets, she will always be there, and I will always protect her. I'll always be in the wings if she comes to her senses and comes back to me.__

Keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,  
Just stay strong,  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you,  
There's nothing you could say,  
Nothing you could do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth,  
So keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe,  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny,

But nothing that I could say to her would make her come back to me. Her destiny is mapped out for her, and that's that. I can't ever make that destiny change, so all that I have is hope._  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
_Whatever happens is probably for the best, even if it means that she spends an eternity with that parasite of hers. I would do anything for her, so if this is what she wants, then so be it. I can't change her mind, anymore, and I don't have the strength to try._  
La da da da,  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da da da,  
_

_Keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,  
Just stay strong,  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you,  
There's nothing you could say,  
Nothing you could do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth,  
So keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,_

Keep holding on,  
Keep holding on,

There's nothing you could say,  
Nothing you could do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth,  
So keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

I'll forever be waiting for you, through and through. Just know that will never leave your side. I will promise you a thousand things if it means that you come back to me. I will forever be waiting, and I will forever be mourning. I guess that's how karma works. But all the same, I will go against believing in karma, and I will keep holding onto you.


End file.
